


Да здравствует сказочный король

by MichaelTheCarrot



Series: Высеченные в камне [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelTheCarrot/pseuds/MichaelTheCarrot
Summary: Репортёры будут грызть друг другу глотки за право увековечить его в самом совершенном образе, в безупречных меховых плащах и невероятно дорогих костюмах. Конечно, будут — а как же иначе? Эта история станет величайшим романом столетия, и Бильбо Бэггинс будет в главной роли.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Высеченные в камне [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677949
Kudos: 16





	Да здравствует сказочный король

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Long Live The Fairytale King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/874004) by [Lee_Whimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Whimsy/pseuds/Lee_Whimsy). 



> Переведено для fandom Hobbit 2014

Бильбо знает: о них будут писать книги. На свете осталось не так много принцев, а история, как известно, любит особ королевской крови.

Прилизанные бизнесмены, доход которых больше, чем ВВП всего Шира, будут спотыкаться на ровном месте, спеша пожать руку принцу-консорту Эребора. Туристы на маленьких улочках Хоббитона будут глазеть на дом скромного книжного мальчика, который вырос и женился на самом завидном холостяке в мире. А Торин, высокий и угрюмый, с коротко подстриженными волосами и тщательно залеченными шрамами, будет благопристойно целовать Бильбо в щёку на каждом празднике и официальном мероприятии. Когда фабрики резко увеличат свой доход, Торин поцелует его. Когда солдаты в красивой форме будут маршировать на параде в честь мира, завоёванного с таким трудом, Торин поцелует его. Когда пойдёт снег, а дворец засияет рождественскими огнями, Торин поцелует его.

(Когда они попадут в объективы камер, на щеках короля расцветёт лёгкий румянец, и школьницы будут хихикать перед экранами).

Репортёры будут грызть друг другу глотки за право увековечить его в самом совершенном образе, в безупречных меховых плащах и невероятно дорогих костюмах. «Посмотрите вверх, повернитесь налево — и таблоиды влюбятся в вас. Только дайте им шанс, и они начнут писать вам сонеты. Начнут строчить сценарии для фильмов с вашим участием, огни крупнейших городов мира будут сиять...» Конечно, будут — а как же иначе? Эта история станет величайшим романом столетия, и Бильбо Бэггинс будет в главной роли.

Бильбо знает всё это.

***

Торин стоит на коленях и держит в руке серебряное кольцо с ярким белым камнем — эта реликвия хранилась в его семье еще со времён правления его деда. Это были славные, беззаботные дни — тогда Эребор был олицетворением богатства и могущества, и нельзя было предположить, что однажды все его фабрики взлетят на воздух.

Торин изменился. Теперь он всего лишь наследный принц обанкротившейся страны, солдат с уродливыми шрамами, которому нет места на киноэкране.

Но что-то осталось в его глазах — сила плещется в них, как расплавленная сталь. Этот человек все три года войны провёл на линии огня. Этот человек может оттащить свою страну от края пропасти, если только...

Если только Бильбо скажет «да».

***

Он сказал.

История полюбила его в ту же секунду.

(У Торина это заняло немного больше времени, но в конце концов и он сделал то же самое).


End file.
